Morning Rampage
by zagoorian athena
Summary: Sakura goes on a morning rampage and vows to kill a certain Uchiha for stealing her first kiss the previous night. But her murder plot is thwarted and things don't turn out the way she planned. /SasuSaku. One-shot/


**Author's Note: **This plot's been playing in my mind for the past semester already and two days before the next semester begins is when I finally decide to write it. Hahaha. Call me lazy, please. I won't hold a grudge against you for stating the truth. Anyway, it's been a while since I've written any stories so I might perhaps be rusty (or maybe my writing is fairly good since I'm in the writing mood right now). You be the judge and tell me. :) I do hope you guys enjoy this. Man, I missed writing fanfiction. Cheers! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and any related characters.

**Summary: **Sakura goes on a morning rampage and vows to kill a certain Uchiha for stealing her first kiss the previous night. But her murder plot is thwarted and things don't turn out the way she planned.

* * *

**Morning Rampage  
**

_By Zagoorian Athena_

It was a beautiful spring morning in the town of Konoha; the sun had just risen, the birds were chirping happily and the townspeople were getting ready for the day. It was quite peculiar, then, to see the usually-happy Haruno Sakura in a really pissed mood, stomping towards who-knows-where at that early hour.

_Damn that Uchiha bastard. I'm gonna kill him, I swear I will!_

_**Woah, easy girl. It's not good to be this pissed so early in the morning.**_

_But he stole my first kiss!_

_**So? I quite like the fact that he gets to be our first kiss.**_

_Well I don't. I'm not supposed to love him anymore, remember?_

_**Riiiight…keep telling yourself that. Maybe then it'd actually come true.**_

_Go away. I'm in a very bad mood right now._

_**Well, I would have left you alone except that your rants woke me up.**_

_Is it my effin' fault he's got me in such a bad mood right now? Damn it, I'm gonna show him hell like he's never seen before. Imagine, my first kiss… stolen just like that! How dare that fucking bastard! And then he just leaves without any further explanation. WHAT THE EFFIN' HELL??_

**-FLASHBACK-**

As the stars twinkled overhead and the cold evening breeze whooshed past them, Sasuke was walking Sakura home from the little get-together they and the gang had to celebrate his return to Konoha. But much to the shinobi's resentment, the journey to Sakura's apartment was rather quiet and the awkwardness was hanging so thickly in the air that you could cut a knife right through it. But Sasuke, being the quiet and stoic man that he was, let it be and continued walking with his hands in his pocket pretending not to notice it.

And as itchy as his hands were to grab the ones of the woman beside him, common sense told him to do otherwise. You see, as time passed and Sasuke grew to be the man he was, his feelings for a certain kunoichi also grew. But alas, he was disappointed when he got home to Konoha greeted not by Sakura's hugs and declaration of unfaltering love (though a part of him expected that much), but by Sakura's polite greeting of 'welcome back', a small smile whose meaning he couldn't decipher and her back as she walked away from the growing crowd of onlookers.

Which is why it took him by surprise that Sakura even accepted his invitation to walk her home that night. But as a plan formulated inside his head, a smirk played on his lips and a mischievous look graced his face.

As they continued walking, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable standing so close to the man she told herself to stop loving. Because as much as it hurt Sakura to accept it at first, Sasuke was never going to love her the way she loved him. And for a few months her moving-on-from-Sasuke plan was working, but the wall she built to prevent herself from loving the said Uchiha crumbled as soon as he stepped through the big gates of Konoha. Right then she wanted to hold him tight and kiss him senseless and declare her undying love for him, but she stopped herself from doing any of those and instead just smiled at him and welcomed him back right before walking away from the scene.

They finally reached her door and just when Sakura turned to thank him for walking her home, Sasuke stooped down and planted a firm but chaste kiss on her lips, smirked that oh-so-annoying (but oh-so-sexy) smirk of his and walked away leaving a very dumbfounded Sakura by her doorstep.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Sakura continued her rampage throughout town and people could only wonder what got her in such a bad mood.

Naruto, dense as ever, spotted her on his way to Ichiraku's for breakfast and greeted her a good morning.

"Good morning, Sak—"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO GOOD ABOUT THIS MORNING?" came Sakura's angry reply.

"Ah, my ever-youthful Sakura-san. How are you this fine—"

"GO TO HELL!" she retorted to a now-crying Lee.

"Yo forehead!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, PIG!"

And so Sakura continued her angry charge towards the Uchiha estate, replying angrily to unsuspecting well-wishers who were left either crying or shocked at her sudden outbursts.

As Sakura neared her target, an evil plot to murder the unfortunate shinobi was forming in her head.

_First, I'm gonna knock him out as soon as he opens the door. Then I'm gonna gag him, blindfold him and tie him to a tree in a forest far from the town so that no one would hear his pathetic cries as I torture him to death. Then I'm gonna pluck all his eyebrows, pull out his body hair and kick him repeatedly in the part where it doesn't shine. Then I'll chop off Little Sasuke—all that while I play Barney and Dora the Explorer songs in the background…_

She just kept on plotting until finally, she reached her destination and knocked—no, banged on the door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

No reply.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Still no reply.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Oi, Uchiha! Wake the hell up! I know you're in there!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Then she heard shuffling behind the door, a loud groan from the person behind it and a slight creak as the door was being opened.

Sakura raised her fist, concentrating her chakra to it.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M—"

And just as Sakura was gonna punch him in the face, she stopped mid-air when she saw the sight in front of her.

It was obvious that Sasuke had just woken up; his hair was sticking out in weird places and his eyes were still half-closed from being forcefully awakened by loud banging at his door.

But that wasn't what stopped her from knocking him unconscious. What stupefied her and caused a tinge of red to color her cheeks was Sasuke—the hot and gorgeous Sasuke—clad only in boxers, giving her a yummy view of his well-toned body.

Finally registering to his brain the fact that it was Sakura who had so rudely interrupted him from his *cough* hot and steamy *cough* dream, and seeing that she stopped midway from punching him smack-dab in the face, he did nothing more but lean against his door frame and smirk.

"Good morning, Sakura," he mockingly said with that smirk still plastered on his handsome face.

"…"

Sakura was still staring at his body and slowly lowered her stance. She could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks but all common sense had flown out of her brain and all she could think of was how hot Sasuke was.

_Super-duper-mega-absolutely-undeniably-scorching-sweltering-boiling-hotter-than-the-hottest-star HOT_.

"You can stop staring now."

That snapped her back to her senses and so she sent a death glare at him.

"I loathe you," she spat at him.

"I love you too," he cockily replied.

Hearing what he said, she couldn't help but be shocked at first, but quickly resumed to her loathing, thinking that it was probably just a ploy.

"I loathe you even more," she said as vehemently as she could.

"I love you most," he countered with the same smug look on his face.

"I loathe you with a passion," she retorted with all the hatred she could inject.

"I love you to infinity and beyond," he stated as if it were the most obvious of all obvious facts.

Frustrated, she threw her hands in the air and stormed away from him, having lost the argument.

_**Nothing beats Buzz Lightyear.**_

_Shut up_.

But before she could walk away any further, strong muscular arms circled her waist and brought her closer to a firm and warm chest.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Let go of me, you first-kiss-stealing bastard," she demanded as she tried to break away from his vice-like grip on her waist.

She continued struggling against his hold until he started nibbling on her ear lobe. That's when she gave up and her senses took over, not caring that she wanted to brutally kill the man causing butterflies in her stomach. A moan escaped her lips due to his touches and Sasuke couldn't have been more satisfied with the effect he had on the woman in his arms.

"You were saying?" he teasingly asked her as he traced her jaw with his lips.

"I said," Sakura moaned against his touch, "I love you too, you first-kiss-stealing bastard."

He smirked against her skin and suddenly turned her around only to crash his lips against hers.

Their second kiss was nothing like their first. As passion filled them both, she kissed him back and when he nibbled on her bottom lip for entrance, she complied without hesitation as their tongues battled for dominance.

When they parted for air, Sasuke continued giving her butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw line and sucked at her collar bone as she brought her arms around his neck to bring him closer. She swore she was seeing stars already as he continued with his actions.

When he was satisfied with her neck, he brought their foreheads together and gave her a smoldering look with his eyes which melted her inside and caused her knees to feel much like jelly.

"Wanna come in and have breakfast with me?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"You bet I do," she replied with a smirk as she gave him a light kiss on the lips and had him lead the way into his home.

As she closed the door behind her with her foot while Sasuke continued to ravage her neck and lips, she couldn't help smirking with anticipation at how yummy her breakfast was going to be.

**THE END**

**

* * *

A/N: **The ending didn't turn out the way I wanted it, but I'm satisfied with it either way. Although, the title is bugging me quite a bit. I was thinking of Breakfast at first, but Morning Rampage seems a bit better. Your thoughts? Please do review! :D


End file.
